Console Commands (Skyrim)/Characters
This is a place-holder for the list of NPC Base ID tags, for purposes such as general-spawning. If you have the time please help to improve and expand this page. To spawn an NPC at your current location use': player.placeatme ' E.g. *''player.placeatme 1068FE 1'' will spawn a single bandit at your location. *''player.placeatme 46793 5'' will spawn a group of 5 Imperial soldiers at your location. NOTE: If you spawn too many npc's and decide to shout at them all at once, there's a good chance your game will crash. Crashing may also occur if you use the 'killall' command to remove a lot of npc's. NOTE: The actual codes may vary for different players, such as whether or not the console accepts the codes in all lowercase letters, or in capital letters. The actual list of codes can be found by pressing the outside bracket key ( ] ) and typing: NOTE: '''If you forget to turn off (npc loadout NZ1-F2) before spawning any NPC you save will be reset to the default lvl 1. To disable NZ1-F2, open the command consol and type in (tcl-off-NZ1-F2) in the update 2.1 NZ1 is by default turned off. *help 17' This will give you a list of different codes for the NPCs, and may summon a variety of creatures (attempting to spawn a wolf/snow wolf may instead spawn a variety of ice-environment related creatures, or just spawn a wolf) or will decide whether the npc is friendly or not. To get rid of them, simply use markfordelete while they are targeted- if they were created using console commands, they should disappear immediately. Alternatively, they can be killed using the kill command, which allows you to loot them. Below is an incomplete list of Base ID tags. *Please update this page with any and all tags you know yourself* *Abelone (Female) (Civilian): '''8774F' *Acolyte Jenssen (Male) (Priest): D3E79 *Adara (Female) (Child): 13385 *Addvar (Male) (Food Vendor): 13255 *Addvild: (Male) (Farmer): 19DC7 *Adeber (Male) (Miner): 661AD *Adelaisa Vendicci (Female) (Citizen):' 1411D' *Adisla (Female) (Farmer): 1411E *Adonato Leotelli (Male) (Bard): 1413C *Adrianne Avenicci (Female) (Blacksmith) Random: 13BB9 *Aduri Sarethi (Female) (Farmer): 19BFF *Aela the Huntress (Female) (Thief / Marksman trainer): 1A696 *Aeri (Female) (Lumberjack): 1360B *Aerin (Male) (Warrior): 13346 *Affable Gent (Male) (Warrior): FC198 *Agent Lorcalin (Male) (Thalmor Wizard): DD99E *Agna (Female) (Bandit): A9599 *Agni (Female) (Child): 135E5 *Agnis (Female) (Citizen):' 20044' *Agrius (Male) (Bandit): 83B19 *Ahjisi (Female) (Warrior):' CE086' *Ahkari (Female) (Pawnbroker) 1B1D6 *Ahlam (Female) (Priest): 13BBE *Ahtar (Male) (Warrior): 1325F *Aia Arria (Female) (Bard): 1325C *Aicantar (Male) (Conjurer) 1402E *Ainethach (Male) (Miner): 13B69 *Alain Dufont (Male) (Prisoner): 1B074 *Alchemist (Male) (Conjurer): 99805 *Alding (Male) (Warrior): 52268 *Alea Quintus (Female) (Warrior): 2E3EF *Alessandra (Female) (Priest): 13347 *Alethious (Male) (Citizen):' C370C' *Alexia Vici (Female) (Citizen) 60B29 *Alfarinn (Male) (Warrior): 9B7AB *Alfhild Battle-Born (Female) (Farmer):' 13BB0' *Alik'r Prisoner (Male) (Scout): 215F5 *Alik'r Warrior (Male) (Scout): 55FB2 *Alva (Female) (Vampire):' 135E6' *Alvor (Male) (Blacksmith): 13475 *Amaund Motierre (Male) (Bard): 4E64F *Ambarys Rendar (Male) (Food Vendor):' 1413E' *Amren (Male) (Warrior): 13BAA *Ancano (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage): 1E7D7 *Andurs (Male) (Priest):' 13BA8' *Angeline Morrard (Female) (Apothecary):' 13260' *Anger (Male) (Guard): 9F851 *Angi (Female) (Ranger): CAB2F *Angrenor Once-Honored (Male) (Beggar): 14137 *Angvid (Male) (Warrior): AE77D *Anise (Female) (Conjurer):' DDF86' *Annekke Crag-Jumper (Female) (Ranger):' 13666' *Anoriath (Male) (Scout): 13B97 *Anska (Female) (Bandit Wizard): 443F3 *Anton Virane (Male) (Citizen):' 13387' *Anuriel (Female) (Monk): 13349 *Anwen (Female) (Priest)' 13386' *Apprentice Conjurer (Male) (Conjurer):' 6D22F' *Apprentice Fire Mage (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage):' 45C5F' *Apprentice Ice Mage (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage):' 45C60' *Apprentice Necromancer (Male) (Conjurer) 548FF *Apprentice Storm Mage (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage):' 45C61' *Aquillius Aeresius (Male) (Citizen):' D6AD8' *Aranea Ineith (Female) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage): 28AD0 *Arcadia (Female) (Apothecary):' 13BA4' *Arch Conjurer (Male) (Conjurer)' 1091A8' *Arch Cryomancer (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage): 1091AA *Arch Electromancer (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage):' 1091AC' *Arch Necromancer (Male) (Conjurer): 1091AB *Arch Pyromancer (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) 1091A9 *Arcturus (Male) (Radiant):' 4D6CA' *Ardwen (Female) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage): BED8A *Argi Farseer (Female) (Mystic): 13602 *Argis the Bulwark (Male) (Warrior):' A2C8C' *Argonian (Female) (Civilian): 457FB *Argonian (Male) (Civilian): 457FE *Ari (Female) (Bandit):' 411CF' *Aringoth (Male) (Ranger):' 1334A' *Arivanya (Female) (Bard): 14127 *Arnbjorn (Male) (Assassin):' 1BDB0' *Arngeir (Male) (Monk/ Greybeard):' 2C6C7' *Arniel Gane (Male) (Conjurer): 1C19D *Arniel's Shade (Male) (Sorcerer): 6A152 *Arnskar Ember-Master (Male) (Blacksmith): 29DAD *Arob (Female) (Orc Warrior): 13B7B *Arondil (Male) (Conjurer):' 37D80' *Arrald Frozen-Heart (Male) (Warrior): 84552 *Arvel the Swift (Male) (Thief): 39646 *Asbjorn Fire-Tamer (Male) (Blacksmith): 19DF2 *Ascendant Conjurer (Male) (Conjurer): 6D232 *Ascendant Necromancer (Male) (Conjurer): 551AE *Asgeir Snow-Shod (Male) (Warrior):' 1334B' *Aslfur (Male) (Ranger): 135E7 *Aspiring Mage (Male) (Warrior):' 753CB' *Assassin (Male) (Assassin):' 1051FB ' *Assassin (Male/Female) (Assassin)' 1051FC' *Assur (Male) (Child):' 1C18A' *Asta (Female) (Bandit): 15D2B *Astrid (Female) (Assassin):' 1BDB4' *Ataf (Male) (Bard): 13295 *Atahbah (Female) (Pawnbroker): 1B1DA *Atar (Male) (Warrior): 622E5 *Athis (Male) (Warrior): 1A6D5 *Atmah (Female) (Sorcerer): B8786 *Atub (Female) (Sorcerer/ Illusion training): 19E18 *Augur of Dunlain (Male) (Warrior): 2BCE8 *Aval Atheron (Male) (Pawnbroker): 14140 *Aventus Aretino (Male) (Child):' 14132' *Avrusa Sarethi (Female) (Apothecary): 19BFE *Avulstein Gray-Mane (Male) (Warrior): 13B9A *Azura (Female) (Warrior) 28AE9 *Azzada Lylvieve (Male) (Farmer): 19A2A *Azzadal (Male) (Alik'r Warrior): B3C81 *Babette (Female) (Assassin): 1D4B7 *Badnir (Male) (Warrior): AE779 *Bagrak (Female) (Orc Warrior): 19955 *Balagog gro-Nolob (Male) (Rogue):' 38C6E' *Balbus (Male) (Warrior): B5D42 *Balgruuf the Greater (Male) (Warrior): 13BBD *Balimund (Male) (Blacksmith): 1334C *Bandit: 1068FE *Bandit Chief: E1646 *Bandit Highwayman (Male) (Archer): 37C35 *Bandit Marauder (Male) (Archer, Mage, Berserker): 37C43 *Bandit Outlaw (Male) (Archer): 37C2D *Bandit Plunderer (Male) (Archer): 37C3C *Bandit Thug (Male) (Archer): 37C2E *Bandit Wizard (Male): 860C3 *Banning (Male) (Ranger): 9A7A8 *Baral Sendu (Male) (Farmer):' E799D' *Barkeep (Male) (Bandit): D823D *Barknar (Male) (Ranger):' BC079' *Bashnag (Male) (Conjurer): A33EA *Bassianus Axius (Male) (Citizen): 136C1 *Batum gra-Bar (Female) (Bandit):' 'CE09C *Bear:' C70C2-C70C4; B70F7' *Breton (Female) (Citizen):' 457FF' *Breton (Male) (Citizen): 457F6 *Chaurus: A5600 (D0872) *Chaurus Reaper: 23A8F *Chicken:' A91A0' *Cow: 9DA4B *Dark-Elf (Female) (Citizen):' 457F7' *Dark-elf (Male) (Citizen): 45800 *Dog (Good/Evil/Stray(Friend)):' 23A92 / CE60C / 109487' *Dragon (with soul):' EAFB4' *Dragon, Blood (with soul): F77F8 *Dragon, Blood (no soul): F8118 *Dragon, Elder (with soul):' F811A' *Dragon, Elder (no soul): FEA9B *Dragon, Frost (with soul): 10FEEC *Dragon, Ancient (with soul):' F811C' *Draugr: 387C0 - 387C9 *Draugr Soldier: FF000E25 *Draugr Overlord:' FF000BA5' *Dremora:' 16EF0 (16EF6)' *Dremora Kynval:' FF0017FB' *Dremora Valynaz: FF000B3A *Dwarven Centurions: 87102 *Elk:' 23A91' *Forest Troll: 23ABA *Frost Troll:' 23ABB' *'Frost creatures(including frost troll, ice wraith etc.): 42299' *Forsworn: 442aa *Forsworn Briarheart:' 442dd' *Forsworn Looter:' 44266' *Forsworn Pillager:' 44277' *Forsworn Ravager(Male;1H/Archer): 44288, 44295, 44296, 44297 *Forsworn Ravager(Female;Mage): 44286,' 44289' *Forsworn Ravager(Male; DW): 44287, 44290, 44291 *Forsworn Ravager(Female; 1H/Archer): 44292, 44293, 44294 *Forsworn Warlord:' 44298, 44299' *Frostbite Spider (Small/Large Size): FF000E27 *Ghost:' 104B5B - 104B61' *Giant:' 936D3 (936D1)' *Heimskr(Male)(Priest):' 1A682' *High-Elf (Female) (Citizen):' 457F9' *High-Elf (Male) (Citizen): 45801 *Horse (Unowned):' 654E5' *Horker:' 00023AB1' *Hunter Nord:' 00073FBE' *Ice Wolf: 10F2A3 *Ice Wraith: FF000E27 *Imperial (Female) (Citizen):' 45802' *Imperial (Male) (Citizen) 45758 *Jenassa: 000E1BA9 *Khajiit (Female) (Citizen):' 457FA' *Khajiit (Male) (Citizen):' 45803' *Lokir (Male) (Thief): 4679a *Lydia (Female) (Housecarl): 000A2C8E *Magic Anomaly: 00053F1D *Mammoth:' 23AB4 (B6234)' *Mammoth spirit: E7EAF *Markarth Guard: 5CF3F (attacks all civilians; reason unknown) *Mudcrab: 0021875, 000E4010, 000E41011, FF000E27 *Nord (Female) (Citizen):' 457F5' *Nord (Male) (Citizen):' 45804' *Orc (Female) (Citizen): 45806 *Orc (Male) (Citizen): 457FD *Riften Guard: F62EF *Saber Cat: C96BF *Silver Hand Warrior:' B8669' *Skeever: EF610 *Snowy Saber Cat: C96C0 *Thalmor Soldier:' 728AC' *Thalmor Wizard:' 728AD' *Urog: 1B078 *Werewolf:' 23ABC' *Whiterun Guard: 46EFC *Wolf: 753CE *Wood-Elf (Female) (Citizen): 45805 *Wood-Elf (Male) (Citizen): 457FC Useful for faction wars: *Stormcloak Archer: 45BE3(45BE4) *Stormcloak Soldier:' 46EFD' *Stormcloak Soldier (2-Handed): 467BB *Stormcloak Soldier (1-Hand & shield):' 45BE5' *Stormcloak Mage: 4622B *Stormcloak General: 559DF *Stormcloak Field Commander:' 205C8' *Imperial Archer: 45BE0 *Imperial Soldier (2-Handed):' 47CBA' *Imperial Soldier (Sword & Shield): 46794 *Imperial Wizard: 4622A *Imperial General: 559E0 *Imperial Field Legate:' 205C9' *Thalmor Justiciar (Soldier): 10516E *Thalmor Justiciar (Soldier) (With Helmet):' 10516F' *Thalmor Justiciar (Wizard): B5E11 Famous Dragons: *Alduin: 8E4F1 *Mirmulnir: 1CA05 *Nahagliiv: FE431 *Odahviing: F6850 *Paarthurnax: 3C57C *Sahloknir: ' ( FF00188B / 00032D9B) ' *Viinturuth: FE432 *Vuljotnaak: FE430 *Vulthuryol: 7EAC7 Change jump height: setgs fjumpHeightMax # The "#" is how high you will go, the def height is at 76. Over 500 will cause fall damage. Bugs may happen like slowmotion falling, random dragon skeleton drop from sky. Unique NPCs The method above can lead to bugs or duplicates if used on unique NPCs. If you want to find a lost unique NPC, try using the following commands: Prid moveto player disable This will select the NPC by its RefID (not BaseID) and move it to your location. The last line is optional and will resurrect the NPC in case he shows up as a dead body. Category:Console commands Category:Console commands Category:Skyrim: Console Commands